Dark Snow
When her mother Nighttail dies, the SnowClan apprentice Echopaw looses her trust in the justice of StarClan. But Nighttail's death doesn't seem like an accident and Echopaw and her sister Leafpaw find out that another cat killed their mother. The SnowClan is shocked. Cats loose trust in their clan mates. Then nasty LeafClan gets a terrible prophecy and even Echopaw should be part of a prophecy, the young she-cat becomes desperate. And in this dark time Dark Forest gets the force to destroy the LakeClans and three mysterious warriors visit Echopaw in her dreams ... Dark Snow (Original: Schwarzer Schnee) is a Warrior Cats FF by Smiley. It's the first book of Shady Destiny. I hope you'll like that story and help me to correct my grammar and other things. Have fun and laugh about my English!!! Es wird auch keine 1:1 Übersetzung werden, sondern das, was ich mit meinem Wortschatz fabrizieren kann. Nur die ersten Sätze hab ich zum Teil nachgeschaut :) Prologue The rain hung in front of the world like haze, turned to darkness by the night. It was nearly perfect quiet. Just the quiet ripple of the raindrops which dropped on the hard ground shattered the silence. A black shadow which hardly stood out against the cloudy night sky scarred on silent paws over the wet plateau. It was a cat with nearly perfect black fur. Just at the long tail were some silver speckles in the dark black. After nearly every step the she-cat looked around carefully. She looked like she searched something ... or ran away from something. Yes - a few steps away from her stood another cat at the border of a deep crack in the rocks. The wind blew the smell of the brown tom in the direction of the she-cat. The tom still hadn't seen the she-cat and his whole interest was directed to the crack. The wind was howling loudly but the she-cat could hear the voice of the tom. At the begin there just were some words but after a few moments she heard full sentences. “I know exactly, somewhere in the dark deeps of the crack is a secret. It must be dark and dangerous but great enough to make Foliagestar a traitor. And I, I will be the next one who sees this secret!” The she-cat congealed, just her whisker moved in the wind. With a little growl, the she-cat crept in the direction of the tom. The tom continued talking and still hadn't seen the quiet cat behind him. “If I am the leader of all clans, then ... then the SnowClan will lead all three clans! With the force of ...” Suddenly a loud scream stopped the words of the tom. “No!” The black she-cat jumped next to the tom. “The SnowClan will never walk other ways like this! Never!” One Moment, the tom stared at the cat, terrified. Then he said: “If there was another way I would take it.” He stared deep into her blue eyes. “But there is no other way. The clan has to accept his destiny. Or it will fall.” The black cat hissed frustrated, her silver claws shimmered in the light of the pale, thin moon. “There is another way and you know it! There's always another way, not like the reign of one cat! You'll guide the clan into its ruin!” The brown cat showed his claws too and stared with hatred in his eyes at the she-cat. “''I'' am the Leander of this clan, not you! This is my decision! Not your's. Mine!” The she-cat screamed and leapt at the tom. “Just the clan could choose its way, not you!” The tom fought angrily and pushed his rival away from himself. She landed on three paws, the forth was red in blood. But she didn't give up and leapt at her enemy again, screaming. The brown tom tried to push her away but her claws stuck in his thick brown fur. They rolled fighting over the plateau. Suddenly, the plain fell and they rolled closely at the deep, black crack. The black she-cat screamed in fear and pushed the tom away. But he stood up and jumped at her body, the green eyes full of flaming hatred. Deep sadness appeared in the she-cat's blue eyes. The tom pushed her against a rock. “You just wanna be leader of this clan! And the ways you'd go would send the clan into its end” he meowed with an icy voice. “I think it'll be better if I ...” He lifted his paw to kill her. „No!“ the she-cat shouted. “Don't! Think about ...” She stopped. “About who?” the tom hissed. “Who should I think about?” With a loud scream the she-cat pushed the tom away. The brown tom stumbled backwards, surprised. His claws found the dark fur of the she-cat. Fear appeared in the she-cat's eyes then they were rolling towards the edge of the deep crack. “Stop!” she screamed, “stop, Barkstar, the crack!” But the brown cat didn't heard the desperate shouts of his enemy and pulled her with him, towards the edge of the crack. The cracked rock at the edge broke under the weigh of the two cats and with dust and rocks both of them fell into the blackness. Gasping the brown tom climbed onto the save ground next the crack. Just a few cat-lengths below him the black cat with the silver tail clung to a small rock. “Help!” she shouted, panicking. “Help me! Please!” “No.” This single word filled the silence more than all rain ripple the world could. With ice-cold eyes the tom looked down at the she-cat, satisfaction shimmering in his green eyes. “What?” the she-cat screamed, her eyes widened with panic. “Please! You can't do that. You must help me!” She sobbed, panicking, while trying to climb out the crack. The tom turned his back on her. “You betrayed me” he said, just loud enough for her to hear his cold words. “You betrayed your whole clan. I will not rescue you. You don't deserve it.” After this words he walked away. And left the she-cat in the crack. Chapter 1 A yell echoed through the stone hollow. Echopaw jumped to her paws, her fur bristled in all directions in fear. What was this? Who screamed? A ... a cat from SnowClan? It was still dark and the cold of leaf-bare felt like ice-cold water on Echopaw's skin. She shivered and ducked into her moss den, at her side the warm side of her sister, Leafpaw. Echopaw's gaze moved through the den. She was not the only one the scream woke up; Featherpaw and Sorrelpaw were up, too, while Hazelpaw and Leafpaw were sleeping in their dens. “What was this?” Featherpaw stared at the others, her eyes widened in fear. Sorrelpaw shoke his head. “I don't know.” He turned to Echopaw. “What do you think, Echopaw?” Echopaw listened in the deep silent night. The darkness had fallen over the forest like haze and suddenly seamed threatening. “This was a cat” Echopaw murmured. “It sounded like ... a she-cat.” Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Warrior Cats Kategorie:Englische Geschichten Kategorie:By Smiley Kategorie:Anderssprachige Geschichten